


Let’s Putt

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: It’s not that Timmy hated golf, it’s just that he hated the way it took Armie’s time and attention away from him.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	Let’s Putt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

Timmy really didn’t mind golf. Sure, It wasn’t something he was particularly interested in himself, but if it made the people playing it feel happy, or calm, then that’s all that really mattered.

Besides, there were worse hobbies to have. 

Not that he personally understood how wacking a tiny ball with an iron rod could be more fun than binging a show on Netflix, or reading a really good book, but hey, everyone is into different things. 

Which is cool.

What wasn’t cool, however, was the fact that Armie was getting up at 7 on their day off, because his friend had booked them a tee time at some fancy golf club. 

Worse than that, Timmy had  _ plans _ for that day, which definitely didn’t include Armie fucking off at 7 in the goddamn morning to play  _ golf _ . 

“Armiiiiiieeee.” He whines from the bed when Armie comes back into the bedroom after his morning shower.

Standing there, in all his naked glory, towelling off his hair, Armie turns to Timmy with an amused smile, clearly already anticipating where this was gonna go.

“Yes?” 

Making sure his pout is as pronounced and over the top as possible, Timmy flutters his eyes up at Armie. “Don’t go, please.”

Letting out a snort, Armie turns around and throws the towel back into the bathroom. “It’s just a round of golf, Tim. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Except that’s never the case.” Timmy argues, because this is hardly the first time they’ve been through this. It’s never just one round of golf with Armie and his friends.

So he tells him as much. 

“You and I both know there’s no such thing as just one round of golf with you guys.” Timmy says with a roll of his eyes, laughing a little as he sees Armie start to frown. 

“More likely, it’ll go like this; you have your round of golf, then it becomes hanging out to talk about golf, then it’s getting hyped and playing another round of golf, and that’ll keep repeating until suddenly it’s dinner time.”

Armie looks more than a little sheepish, scratching the back of his neck, and opening his mouth as if to say something, but he must change his mind halfway through, because he closes it again pretty quickly. 

“Exactly.” Timmy chuckles. “So please, just, come back to bed.”

“Timmy…” Armie looks torn, and while he knows how much Armie loves golfing, this is their first full day off together in a while.

And dammit, Timmy really did have plans. 

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He sing-songs, giving Armie an exaggerated once over.

“Yeah? How so?” Armie asks with a fond shake of his head, “I’ve really been looking forward to trying out this particular place, so what you got on offer for me?”

“Well, for one, we could do that thing we’ve been talking about.” Timmy smirks, loving the way Armie’s pupils immediately started to dilate.

Oh, he had him now.  _ Excellent _ . 

“Uhm.” Armie swallows deeply, licking his lips. “Really?”

“Yes.” Timmy nods, quickly throwing the duvet off, showing that he was still very much naked, before slowly reaching for his dick, and starting to touch himself. 

The way Armie’s eyes immediately zeroed in on his cock had Timmy flush all over. He was never going to get used to the heat in Armie’s gaze, but he loved it, and wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Fuck it.” Armie spits out, and practically launches himself onto the bed, knocking Timmy’s hand out of the way, and replacing it with his own. “Golf can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Timmy is annoyed by Armie’s new golf hobby and tries to distract him from going to the golf course.
> 
> What is the thing they want to try, you ask? Weeeeellll, maybe you’ll find out tomorrow 😉
> 
> I really hope you liked this, and it would mean a lot to me if you left me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Even if it’s "just" an emoji, I’ll love it all the same 🥰❤️


End file.
